Sealed Hearts
by Kiraa-Miroku-Forever aka DracoShapedGoldfish
Summary: first fic..Sess made up pairing. please read!
1. chapter 1

Hey this is my first story to post up and it's not completely mine. My bud Kyara-Aikouka author of The Confession and I started this as an rp and we decided to post it up. I want to say a special thanx to nefra1 aka Jaxxia7 for helping us with our ideas and helping us put this together better. But enough about us here's the first chapter of the story.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Inu Yasha, I don't own Sesshoumaru. *grumbles under breath about copyrights*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kiraa had transformed into a white dragon, snarling angrily before she attacked Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai's eyes turned blood red as he fought not only her but his own youkai blood. He felt his fangs growing in length and decided that this little altercation needed to end now. In her true form Kiraa could not keep up with the smaller Sesshoumaru and finally returned to her normal form; that's when he acted. Getting behind her, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her; pinning her arms to her sides.  
"You will calm down now Kiraa!" Sesshoumaru growled in her ear.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME?" Kiraa screamed while trying to break free of his strong embrace. 'Blood,' she thought. 'I want to see his blood, make him bleed as he has made my heart bleed.'  
  
Whipping her head back, her skull impacted with his mouth causing his fangs to puncture the soft inner skin of his lips. Sesshoumaru growled again and pushed her to the ground; sitting on her stomach to hold her down. Kiraa calmed down a bit and he backed off. The moment he stood she kicked him in the stomach then threw a punch to his face. His mouth had started to drip blood from the corners; going down the front of his haori, staining the pristine silk.  
  
Both Kiraa and Sesshoumaru were out of breath as they stared each other down; each angry in their own way. Kiraa held a righteous anger while Sesshoumaru's was merely and annoyance. Sesshoumaru moved then burying his elbow in her stomach and knocking her back on the grass once again. Taking up his previous position he sat down on her belly, holding her down and let a huge sigh escape his abused mouth.  
  
"Kiraa, please forgive me."  
  
Kiraa looked at him with a blank expression. "How could you?" Suddenly Kiraa smirked, her eyes glowing red again and flipped them over. Quickly pulling her sword from its sheath she hit him with the butt end of it in the throat. [soyokaze- guntou..or in English-breath of air sword]  
Sesshoumaru gagged and looked at her. "I did not betray you! Who would I turn to for such a purpose?" He stood up, pushing her off him in the process. The blood had vanished off his hand and onto the ground while he still clenched the wound in his stomach she had given him with her surprise attack. He growled angrily and turned to leave.  
  
Kiraa ran after him, transforming into a puma as she went. "Sesshoumaru, I'm not finished with you!" she pounced in front of him; her cat like face portraying an all out smirk.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her for a moment before extending his free hand outward, venom spraying from his outstretched fingers. "I will only fight you in battle when you know the truth about what has really taken place. I will kill you sooner or later but today is not that day." With that, he turned away from her once more and rose into the sky.  
  
Kiraa growled and jumped up trying to sink her claws into him one last time. "Come back here you bastard! Remove your marks!"  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored her, continuing onward toward the ocean coast of his lands.  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well and wiped the sweat from her brow as she dropped her enormous pack on the soft grass. Inu Yasha was sitting in a nearby tree waiting for her to return. She'd been gone for a couple days now taking those test things that he so hated. If it didn't have anything to do with the shard hunts he didn't want her doing it at all. Hopping down from his perch he walked over to her while eyeing the large pack.  
"Well, what did you bring this time?" he asked trying not to sound like a hopeful child.  
  
Kagome smirked. "You know I don't have to bring you back anything every time I return home Inu Yasha."  
  
Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms over his chest knowing very well what was inside the yellow contraption. He could smell the ramen from a mile away. Miroku chose that moment to enter the clearing and walked up to Kagome.  
"Nice to see you back Kagome-chan." He greeted her with a smile. "I take it Inu Yasha is trying to get in your pack again."  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled at Miroku. "Hello Miroku, how did you know?" She glanced back at Inu Yasha. "Stop moping Inu, I didn't bring you back anything."  
Inu Yasha inwardly smirked and decided that he was going to give her every reason there was to open her pack and give him the ramen it contained. Miroku smiled at the two of them and shook his head knowingly.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally landed on a calm stretch of beach that was littered with numerous caves that he remembered exploring as a pup. Stretching out his senses he followed the pleasant scent that told him of Rin's whereabouts and walked toward it purposefully. He found his young ward with her kimono hiked up past her knees, bent over examining the many colorful shells that had washed in with the tide.  
Ah-Un lifted his heads in Sesshoumaru's direction and Rin saw this right away. Turning her attention down the beach she dropped the large conch shell that was in her hands and ran up to him, wrapping her little arms around his legs. She could tell he was hurt by the amount of blood that was on his face and clothes.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama I was so worried!"  
Jaken was right behind her, bowing hurriedly before his master. "I am so happy you've returned Milord." He stuttered. "Do you need treatment for your wounds?"  
Sesshoumaru said nothing and lowered himself down on the soft sand so Jaken could attend to the duty.  
  
Kiraa was still very pissed, running at top speed past a village. She had remained in her puma form working out her anger during the run; it wasn't helping. Kiraa was going to just keep running until she saw a bear youkai run out of the surrounding forest and attack the village. She changed direction in mid-stride and raced toward the youkai, looking for a good fight and the chance to spill more blood. She froze however when the bear youkai rose up on its hind legs, a human girl in its paw.  
  
Kagome stopped trying to keep Inu Yasha out of her pack and turned her attention toward the west.  
"Inuyasha, I sense jewel shards."  
  
"Where?" he demanded, the pack forgotten.  
"West of here.in Sesshoumaru's territory."  
  
Inuyasha grunted and turned to their friends. "Let's go!"  
Miroku was up immediately and Kirara transformed waiting for Sango to jump on. Sango quickly shed her kimono, revealing the exterminator armor beneath it. She grabbed Hiraikotsu and jumped on Kirara's back  
Kagome quickly jumped up on Inu Yasha's back and held on tight. This was going to be one wild ride she could tell he was in a hurry to get some more shards.  
  
Kirara went ahead of Inu Yasha making Sango smile. The exterminator knew the fire neko had done that just to get a rise out of their hanyou friend. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha blinked then snorted in an undignified manner as he quickly outran the youkai. Miroku kept up with them, running almost as fast as Inuyasha then finally settled on hitching a ride with Sango on Kirara. 


	2. please read!

Okay. Does anybody want me to continue cuz I only have one review and if I don't get more I'm not going to continue so..yea. also my email address is kiraa_miroku_forever@yahoo.com if u wanna email me..well bye.. 


	3. chapter 2

Kagome refused the thought to pet his ears... kiraa smirked, 'this will be easy' She snuck up behind him and killed him in one swoop. Inuyasha raised is head making him get a better sniff of the blood from the demon. Sesshoumaru looked at the setting sun. He stood up and walked into the shallow waterand keeled down making his wounds burn and re-open even widen. Sesshouimaru's eyes burst red, screaming from the pain. Kiraa's eyes glowed eerily as she glanced around looking for the source of the scream...Kagome pointed to the right. "Inuyasha...There!" Inuyasha nodded and jumped in front of the demon(Kiraa). He cracked his knuckles. Kiraa glared at him, "Hello.." Inuyasha cackled, "If you give me the shard now, you will be leaving alive.." Kiraa smirked, her eyes glowed again before she striked him across the face. "If you knew hwo your were speaking to, you would hold yur tounge..." Inu7yasha growled and pulled out his sword, "Not in my life time, pal.." KIraa smirked, "Still cant figure it out, how sad...Maybe this will help..." She showed her mark on her forehead..."Who are they?" she said pointed to Kagome and Sango. "Your mates?" Inuyasha blinked but blushed at the same time. "Wh..what the hell.." 'Sesshoumaru's marking...what does that mean' he 5htought. Kiraa smiled, "Yes, I was his mate...well I was anyway...now if you will excuse me, I will be leaving." She pounced off to Sesshoumaru. He growled, 'Sesshoumaru...having a mate?' he turned to Kagome and them. "We should foillowed her and see what Sesshoumaru is up too.." Kagome And Sango nodded...kiraa came to the clearing and her eyes turned back to blue and claws and fang turned back to normaAL . She turned to her normal self and ran over to him. "Sesshouamru?" Inuyasha ran again slow enough so Kilala and Miroku would catch up. Miroku looked up. 'Sango, could I get up on kIlala with you?" Sesshouamru opedn his eyes slowly and sat up looking at her with his eyes red and fangs growling.. His eyes turned back golden yellow and he blinked slightly. "Kiraa?" Kiraa smiled, but frowned as she saw his wound. "Did I do that?" Sesshomaru nodded "well me lag wounds are from me..." he kneeled up and looked down slowly, "I was upset, so I made my wound worse to punish myself.." Kiraa smiled and looked at him "Im sorry.." Sesshomaru smirked. He got up and walked to her, "its very interesting that you are a deman and became a preistess..." "hmm..." she looked at his eyes putting on a serious face. "why didn't you take my marks?" Sesshomaru smiked again. "well I still love you don't I?" Kiraa smiled. "even after all I did?" Sesshomaru nodded and held up her chin. His face went to hers and he finally kissed her on the lips making his tounge enter her mouth. Kiraa started to pull away but melted into his arms. Sesshomaru shut his eyes softly and pulled Kiraa closer making their bodies touch. Kiraa put one hand on the back off his head and the other on the floor. Sesshomaru then looked out of the corner of his eye and pulled apart the kiss. "Damnit Inuyasha.." he mumbeled while Inuyasha had apeared out of the woods. Kiraa looked at the odd group and she growled.. Inuyasha gowled also and turned to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled away from Kiraa "Inuyasha, why are you here?" Kiraa smirked and pulled out the shard. "probably because of this." She held up the shard "and to repay me.." Sesshomaru looked at her "what do you mean Kiraa?" Kiraa looked at him "well after our fight I found a bear youkai and killed it. I saw the shard and took it. Then Inuyasha and his gang came after me and I put him in his place.. right Inuyasha?" she looked over to him. Inuyasha blinked "yeah..i guess.." Sesshomaru cackled. "well Inuyasha besides getting the shard.. why else are you here?" Kiraa smirked at Sesshomaru and shifted her weight on to her other palm. Kagome climbed of of Inuyasha's back and mumbled a soft "sorry.." Inuyasha nodded and turned to Sesshomaru. "you were probably going to sniff me out anyway..." Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not at all Inuyasha..I was so deep in thought i didnt even have a chance to smell my own brother..." he looked at Kiraa and smiled slightly. Kiraa was amazed 'this weak hayou? brother to Sesshomaru?' she thought.. "Why didnt you telll me Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru grinned "thinking to much of you.." Kiraa rolled her eyes. "whatever.." she stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. "so this is what you want?" she said drawing the shard from her kimono and held it up. "well here." she said shovig it into his palm. "will you just go and leave us alone now?" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru looked over to them with his clothes still stained with blood. Miroku blocked Inuyasha with his staff. "Inuyasha. stay back. we got what ypu wanted, now lets go." Kiraa smirked. "Id listen to your friend if you wish to remain unharmed..Sesshomaru taught me well.." Sesshomaru also smirked. Inuyashagrunted while Kilala swept him onto her back along with every one else and pranced away. Inuyasha huffed. "Urg! Damnit why did you do that!?" Sesshomaru turned to Kiraa again. "thank you." Kiraa looked at him. "why did you do that!?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "do..what?" "First of all. ." she said raising her voice. "you never told me Inuyasha was your brother! second of all you kept saying stupid and private things! and DO I need to go on!?" "I never knew you wanted to know about my worthless brother! and what do you mean 'stupid and private things'?" "Urg!" she grunted as her eyes turned red at the edges. "I was hoping this was all just a dream or a lie and now i know its true!" she smirked "am i confusing you?"she picked up a rock and threw it aiming it in his direction. The rock missed him and flew over his shoulder. He didnt move since he knew it wouldnt hit him. He then ran over to Kiraa and grabbed her shoulders. "No you arent confussung me. but I dont understand why you thought it was a dream." Kiraa looked up at him. "because i never thought..no i hoped this had never happened." Sesshomaru looked down at her. "its obvious you dont want me anymore..." he turned his back "so i will be leaving." he said as he walked away. Kiraa watched him leave "wait!" she yelled even though she knew he wouldnt. Kagome frowned at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. dont you think its kind of odd that Sesshomaru has a mate..and he was acting a little strange.." Sesshomaru waved his hand goodbye and disappeared in a ball. Inuyasha nodded slightly and hopped off of Kilala's back. Sango looked back at Kagome.. Miroku looked at the girls, "wh-what? Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru apeaded in his own land and layed down next to a tree. "No, nothings wrong." Kagome said as she looked back at him. Kiraa ran to a stream and to her relief she still had Sesshomaru's mark on her forehead. Miroku sighed and nodded slowly. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelled while he ran to him, "I..I'm so relieved that you are a live! That bitch Kiraa almost killed you!" Sesshomaru looked down while Jaken was blabering away. He then kicked Jaken in the stomach causing him to shoo away. Kagome looked back in front and sighed. Kiraa stood up and made up her mind..she would try to talk to .. rin ran up and hugged Sesshomaru's legs. Sesshomaru looked down at rin slowly. "Rin.." Rin looked up at him. "Rin missed Sesshomaru-sama! she was worried about Sesshomaru-sama abd Kiraa-sama..where is Kiraa-sama?" she said as she looked around. Sesshomaru looked around following her gaze then stoped and sighed getting up slowly. "Is Kiraa-sama coming back?" Rin said as she put a pupy dog expression on her face and looked up at him. Sesshomaru sighed while ignoring her puppy-dog face and looking up at the morning sun. "Kiraa and I had a fight...I dont know if she is going to come back." "Rin wants Kiraa-sama to come back!" she said as she started to cry. Kiraa ran onto Sessomaru's land and started looking for him when she smelled tears. 'what?' she thought 'sesshomaru crying?' then she smelled Rin and ran off in that direction. Sesshomaru patted her back.."C'mon. lets go to be--" he looked over his shoulder and growled softly so Rin wouldnt hear. He picked her up and ran into the castle. Kiraa ran into the clearing "what! they were just here!" she fell donw on her knees. "I guess he really doesnt love me anymore.." she layed down and cried herself to sleep. Sesshomaru ignorred the tears and tucked Rin in "Rin, go to sleep..Jaken will watch you.. and DO NOT get up or you will not eat for 3 days." he rushed out the door through the halls and back outside to find Kiraa. 


End file.
